The present invention relates generally to the field of machines for forming or processing an article, such as a beverage container or can. More specifically, the invention relates to push ram assemblies. More specifically, this invention relates to push ram assemblies that comprise two ram devices in a single assembly.
Ram assemblies may be used to push or move articles, such as cans. For example, ram assemblies may be used to push a can that is being processed in a curling, cutting, expanding, necking, or other forming operation machine.
Conventional ram assemblies comprise a cylindrical or round ram, which moves axially relative to the turret shaft, and a plain bushing, which is mounted fixed to the shaft. The ram can be moved by a ribbed barrel cam. Conventional assemblies in conventional turrets operate by one ram assembly pushing a can (at a closed end of the can) into a forming head on a machine, and a second, separate ram assembly pushing the forming tooling into (or onto) the can at an open end of the can.